Desvergonzado
by Sakhory
Summary: Dinamarca no podía evitar sonrojarse, y pensar en la poca (o nula) vergüenza que tenía su amigo (o algo más). ¡Bañarse con la puerta abierta! En la inocente mente danesa, eso era pasarse de la raya. 2P!Noruega/2P!Dinamarca.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, éstos personajes tampoco.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, bastante Fluff, 2P! Rating T por si acaso e.e

.

Dinamarca no puede ocultar su sonrojo. Intenta apartar la mirada, enfocarla en la almohada o en el guardarropa, pero es imposible dejar de observar al noruego.

Se siente demasiado avergonzado con la situación, pero no puede negar que le encanta ver la blanca piel del escandinavo, mientras el agua cae encima de él, escucharlo cantar canciones de rock pesado algo desafinado, disfrutar de esa expresión calmada, o simplemente, disfrutar de ver al más bajo.

Porque Noruega es tan desvergonzado, que no tiene problemas en bañarse con la puerta abierta.

Y el danés intenta volver a apartar la mirada, pero no puede, porque Noruega enjabonándose el bien formado torso es una imagen increíblemente sexy. Siente que le falta poco para hiperventilar. ¿Por qué no podía irse de la habitación del noruego y hacer cualquier otra cosa? Cualquier otra cosa que incluyera sexys naciones nórdicas desnudas.

Los ojos verdes del otro deciden prestarle atención por un segundo. El noruego sonríe de lado, y toma la botella de champú, dispuesto a lavarse el pelo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Dinamarca? —pregunta el más bajo, mientras se echa la sustancia en el cabello castaño, comenzando a refregar.

—N-no p-pasa nada—tartamudea el aludido, más sonrojado que nunca, mientras intenta apartar la mirada de la entrepierna del noruego. Éste apenas se inmuta, y sigue en lo suyo, dado que no está para nada incómodo con esa situación.

— ¿Seguro? —insiste el castaño. El más alto asiente.

Noruega le lanza una mirada de desconfianza, pero sigue con su cabello, enjuagándolo.

Y Dinamarca se pierde en aquellos dedos se deslizan por las finas hebras castañas, intentando quitar todo el champú.

Bueno, ya faltaba poco para que aquello terminara. Y entonces el noruego saldría, y el danés ya no se deleitaría con la imagen del cuerpo desnudo del menor.

Eso pensaba, hasta que el escandinavo volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¿_Den_? —Lo llamó— ¿Me enjabonas la espalda?

Y la cara del aludido se vuelve tan roja como su bandera, con ganas de decirle que no, pero esas mariposas que revolotean en su estómago cada vez que los ojos verdes del otro lo observan, lo hacen asentir y dirigirse al baño.

Noruega le alcanza el jabón, y el danés lo sostiene torpemente, con miedo a que se le caiga (Y reza porque eso no pase, porque seguramente el otro se reiría, y se agacharía a levantarlo. Agacharse. Desnudo. En la ducha). Toma aire y le pide a su amigo (Si es que le puede seguir llamando "amigo" después de haber pasado por _ciertas situaciones_) que se de vuelta. El noruego obedece, comenzando a tararear una melodía irreconocible, y Dinamarca procede a enjabonarlo, conteniendo las ansias de tirar el jabón por los aires y acariciarlo con sus propias manos.

Y también se esfuerza por no olvidarse del límite entre la espalda y el trasero del otro.

El noruego intenta no echarse a reír, porque el toque nervioso del mayor sólo confirma sus sospechas: el otro está increíblemente nervioso. Sonríe, porque le inspira bastante ternura.

—Oye, es suficiente—le dice al nórdico más alto—Si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Yo…—murmura el danés, pero no sabe qué decir, porque a pesar de la incomodidad, no tiene ningún problema con ayudar al otro—Perdón—masculla. Noruega ruega los ojos. Es demasiado típico del otro disculparse por absolutamente todo. Aún así, le inspiraba demasiada ternura.

—No te disculpes. Ya está bien—corta, enjuagándose. Dinamarca da media vuelta y sale de allí, murmurando otra disculpa. El noruego termina rápidamente y sale de la ducha, con la toalla cubriéndolo apenas— ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí. No te preocupes—contesta el más alto, sentándose otra vez sobre la cama—P-pero vístete, por favor.

Noruega ríe, y se seca los rebeldes cabellos… sin hacerle caso al pedido del otro.

— ¿Porqué tan incómodo? —cuestiona el escandinavo, mientras cuelga la toalla en una silla y revuelve entre las prendas de su guardarropa.

—No sé—murmura el rubio, pero abre los ojos celestes desmesuradamente al ver que el otro saca una camisa suya de allí. ¿Qué rayos hacía una camisa suya en el armario de Noruega?

El menor abrocha algunos botones de la camisa, la cual le queda un poco grande.

— ¿Porqué…?—comienza el danés, pero Noruega lo corta.

—Digamos que la tomé prestada cuando fui a tu casa. Y me gusta tener un recuerdo tuyo por aquí cuando no estás~.

Dinamarca frunce el ceño un poco, pero no puede enojarse del todo. Ese detalle lo conmueve demasiado como para estar furioso con el otro.

El silencio los inunda a ambos. Noruega se pone ropa interior, pero parece olvidarse de los pantalones. O no le importa. Seguramente lo segundo. Se sube encima de la cama, abrazando al danés.

—Ponte pantalones—le dice el rubio, sonrojado. El castaño ríe, y le pellizca una de las mejillas.

—No quiero~—protesta, depositando un beso en la frente del más alto.

Dinamarca no puede evitar ruborizarse más. Pero le gusta el beso. Y le gusta Noruega. Mucho. Le encanta.

A pesar que sea un completo desvergonzado.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sólo quería escribir un poco de su vida cotidiana en versión 2P!, así como yo los veo :3 Sí, Noruega es un desvergonzado semi-acosador, y Dinamarca completamente inocente y tímido. (Yo igual los amo~).


End file.
